


In The Name of Love

by Incandescence_Fire



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Dork, M/M, Protective Hyungs, Romantic Fluff, Stressed Taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescence_Fire/pseuds/Incandescence_Fire
Summary: The idol life is tough. Each member of Bangtan has his own sufferings and Kim Taehyung, Bangtan's resident sunshine boy is no different. Taehyung has always taken care of the members when they're at the their worst, now it's their turn to do the same for him. Just some ot7 fluff, with Bangtan fussing over poor Taehyung. Fluff! Taekook! as main couple.





	

Jungkook has seen Taehyung at his worst, times when the idol life becomes too much, and the pressure and worries slowly threaten to swallow them whole. But they’ve manage to grit their teeth and live through it, and now they’re on top of the world, being one of the most successful idols in the industry.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Taehyung isn’t always happy and smiling and cheerful. Jungkook has seen the tears, the frustration and the insecurities. Every dark thought that has crossed Taehyung’s mind, the worries that Taehyung has always shoved deep, deep down, allowing it to fester inside his heart, growing and rotting more and more each day. Yes, on the outside, to the rest of the world, Taehyung is Bangtan’s 4D alien, the forever cheerful boy that can light up a room with his boxed shape smile.

 

But Bangtan has not been together for years for nothing. Jungkook has watched Taehyung break down, on his worst days, sometimes unable to leave his bed, hiding under the covers and refusing to come out without a fair amount of coaxing from the members and Jungkook. Sometimes when even that doesn’t work, Seokjin will leave a bowl of noodles beside Taehyung’s bed, and when they come back later to check on him, Taehyung will still refuse to come out, but at least the bowl is empty.

 

When there’s madness, when there’s poison in Taehyung’s head, and when the sadness and frustrations just leaves him broken in his bed, all Jungkook can do is hold to him.

 

Taehyung is strong, and not one to crack easily, and the members have ever only seen him break down a few precious times, even so Taehyung always gets  over it quickly. So it’s usually him comforting the maknae, telling him that it’s okay, whispering in his ear, running a hand through his soft strands, wiping away his tears, telling him that it’ll be alright, that everything will pay off, and that it’s all going to be worth it.

 

Taehyung is the sweetest, always so thoughtful of his member’s needs. When Yoongi’s in a grumpy, sour mood, he would join forces with Hoseok to cheer him up, and always succeeding in letting a small smile bloom across Yoongi’s face, which is a damn near impossible feat. They will proceed to pile themselves upon Yoongi, flattening him underneath them, yelling and making a racket, and Yoongi will swear and cuss, complaining loudly, but the grin never once leaves his face.

 

Taehyung is always the one who forces Jimin to stop working out and straining himself to the point of injury. And he’ll adamantly insist that Jimin come home from the gym if he’s gone too long. Taehyung always notices the way Jimin looks away from the mirror whenever they’re changing together, and he’ll simply steer Jimin to the front of the mirror, force Jimin to look at himself, place his chin on Jimin’s shoulder and murmur, “See, Jiminie. You’re perfect, with or without abs, don’t listen to whatever they say hyung.” And he’ll be the first on to chime, “Chim chim! You look so good,” as the others exchange knowing glances and fond smiles. Yeah, because Taehyuung’s real subtle.

 

But when Taehyung does break down, it’s like a tidal wave, coming without warning, always too sudden and all too frightening. Because Taehyung’s the happy-go-lucky alien, always cheerful and smiling. Do angels cry? Jungkook often wonders to himself. And there’s no one that can pretend better than Taehyung.  Taehyung is always one to deal with his stress by becoming more loud and exuberant than usual. But the members know better than that.

 

But Taehyung will still be the one to accompany Namjoon at the studio, as he works late into the night, watching as he pours his soul into the lyrics of his songs. He will make Namjoon a cup of hot, steaming tea whenever Namjoon gets that maniacal look in his eye, when he’s just a bit unhinged, and starts muttering nonsensical things seemingly into thin air.

 

Later, as Taehyung borrows his laptop and looks at his history, he understands why. He reads through pages and pages of the anti-fans hurtful comments, all doubting Namjoon’s necessity to the group, criticizing him, berating him, shaming his looks.

 

Even when Taehyung can’t be there, Namjoon will somehow always find his favourite mug of steaming hot tea in the studio, along with a post it note with a smiley face on it reminding him not to be too late.

 

Hoseok is very similar to Taehyung. He is almost as good, if not better at concealing his feelings, not letting an inch of that darkness inside him show. Other people seem to think of Hoseok as the sun, always shining brightly and smiling. But there are days too, when Hoseok like Taehyung simply cannot find the strength to get out of bed. Taehyung will just take one look at him, and crawl onto his bed together with Hoseok.

 

And he will just stay there, his arms around Hoseok, their legs tangled together.They don’t speak for a long, long time. And Taehyung just waits, listens to Hoseok’s uneven and shallow breathing, the way his hands will shake so very slightly, and it won’t take long for Hoseok’s whole body to shake, racked by his sobs. And when he does, it all comes flooding out, the frustration and tears mixing together. All the ugly things that Hoseok keeps hidden deep, deep down. _Leave Bangtan, they said._ He will sob, _what did I ever do wrong? Am I not enough? What should I do?_

 

Taehyung will be silent for a few moments, letting Hoseok clutch onto him as if he were his lifeline, his shirt getting damper by the minute. Then he will begin to speak, calming Hoseok with soft words and reminding him of every single reason of why he is important. One time this happened, Taehyung whipped out his phone and showed Hoseok a whole arsenal of screenshots of fan’s comments, fans speaking nothing but kind words, their love for him true and strong.

_See nothing but the good, Hoseok hyung._ Taehyung whispers into his ear, as Hoseok scrolls through the hundreds of screenshots Taehyung has saved, a smile splitting open his face because of Taehyung’s thoughtfulness. _Ignore all the bad ones, there are just as many good as they are bad. Ignore them, you’re perfect just the way you are hyung, don’t ever change._

 

Because he knows, Hoseok truly loves the fans with all of his heart, even if they don’t love him.

 

Seokjin is the mother of their little group, constantly fussing and worrying about every single thing. Seokjin, though not deep and philosophical as Namjoon, is always ready to lend a listening ear and to offer a delicious meal to warm your insides. Seokjin was good at listening, even if it meant sitting at the dining table late into the night, just listening, even if meant there would be dark circles beneath his eyes the next morning.

 

Having to constantly watch over others is no easy feat, and it means not taking care of yourself. Seokjin was always falling ill, whether it be catching a cold or a high fever that had the members panicking and sent into a tizzy. Taehyung will be the one to offer to take care of him at night, when all the members eyelids are drooping, they themselves swaying on the spot.

 

Seokjin will urge him to go to bed, offering up excuses, when in reality he just isn’t used to be the one being coddled and watched over. _We have a busy schedule tomorrow, Taehyung. You need your rest._ He would say, while stroking Taehyung’s hair fondly. _All the others have gone to sleep, and you should too. You don’t need to worry, I can take care of myself._

 

But Taehyung will stubbornly refuse to leave his bedside. _It’s no problem hyung, I’m a big boy too, I can stay up a little later. I’ll go to sleep in a bit._ And it’s only when Yoongi, who usually sleeps like the dead will wake up, with his tousled hair, and order him back to his room. It’s only after Taehyung sees the look in Yoongi’s eyes that he reluctantly obliges.

 

Yoongi will ruffle his hair on his way out, murmuring in his ear, telling him gruffly that he’s a good kid. Jungkook knows this, not just because Taehyung will go to him afterwards, where they will lie on Jungkook’s bed, hardly any space between them, and Taehyung will tell him all about it, confiding how he worries about the hyungs sometimes , running his hand absent-mindedly through Jungkook’s raven hair, but because there are simply no secrets in the group.

 

Yes, living together is much more complicated than that. If one member knows something, naturally the whole group will know, sooner or later, for better or for worse. Their tiny dorm simply cannot contain them.

 

When Taehyung breaks down, Jungkook doesn’t know what to do. They had a rough day at practice, Taehyung unable to nail a difficult combination and messing up his vocals. He was sent back to the dorms early by their manager, and Jungkook remembered seeing a downtrodden Taehyung trudging his way back to the dorms. No one thought much of it, since they all had their bad days, days where nothing seemed to go right and continued practising as per usual, late into the night.

 

They arrived back at the dorms, exhausted and sweaty. Yoongi had dived, or rather collapsed head-first onto the couch, and didn’t budge. Seokjin, or course when to check on Taehyung first thing, knocking on Taehyung’s door. When he received no response, he knocked again, albeit a little louder this time. Still receiving no response, Seokjin cleared his throat and screeched, “Yah, Kim Taehyung, open up!”

 

Taehyung’s door still remained silent.

 

“Oh my God, hyung. Do you think he’s killed himself or something?” Jimin, who had been paying close attention, voiced his concerns wide-eyed.

 

 “You brat! Don’t say that!”

 

“Taehyung, if you don’t open this door right now, we’re breaking it down!” By now, all the members, including Yoongi were crowded around Seokjin, faces worried and tired.

 

“I swear, if he’s just fallen asleep, I’m going to kill the brat. “Yoongi growled. Nonetheless, his hands were shaking and there was a tremor in his voice, try as he might to control it.

 

“Yah, this kid! You’re making all your hyungs worry! Open this door right now!”

 

Still no response.

 

“Anyone know how to pick a lock?” Seokjin turned grimly to face them. “Or should we just break down the door?”

 

They ended up breaking down the door.

 

“Namjoon, it’s your time to shine. Just… do your thing.”

 

After Namjoon somehow managed to rip the door off its hinges, they all rushed in, hearts pounding and legs feeling like lead. There was no Taehyung in sight, except for the Taehyung-shaped lump under the blankets.

 

“You brat! How dare you make us worry like that?” Hoseok stormed over furiously and ripped the blanket off him. What they saw next could not have shocked them more.

 

Taehyung, curled into a foetal position had tears silently streaming down his face, hair mussed up, looked up at them with red eyes. There was a silence as everyone froze, not knowing what to do. Only Taehyung’s occasional sobs and hiccups permeated the air, slicing through the thick tension.

 

Jimin was the first one to recover. “Tae tae, are you alright?” Jimin sat himself on the bed, pulling Taehyung towards him. The fond nickname seemed to calm Taehyung a little, and he relaxed as Jimin ran a hand through his mussed up strands.

 

“What’s wrong, Tae tae? Why are you crying?” Jimin crooned as he continued running his hands in Taehyung’s hair. The others recovered upon hearing this and sat themselves down on the bed, everybody fussing over Taehyung at once. Jungkook crawled over to Taehyung and snuggled up against him, wanting to be as close to Taehyung as possible. Taehyung smiled consolingly at the maknae, upon seeing his worried-stricken face.

 

“Yoongi, go to the kitchen and fix something up for Taehyung, preferably some hot chocolate, if there’s still any left. Hoseok and Namjoon go and grab some blankets and pillows to make a fort. The rest of you, make some space for us and clear up some of this mess otherwise we won’t have any place to sit. Jungkook, Jimin, take care of Taehyung while we’re gone.” After this series of military-like orders, Seokjin himself bustled off to the kitchen, learning from experience not to trust Yoongi too much when it comes to matters of the kitchen.

 

Seokjin soon returned with the others in tow, each carrying blankets, pillows, an assortment of food and mugs. They each made themselves comfortable on the bed, while making themselves comfortable among the pillows and blankets.

 

“Tae tae, you know you can tell us anything. Are you feeling alright? We’re worried. If it were the others we wouldn’t be so concerned, but you’re seldom like this. Come on, tell us what’s wrong. Hyung will help you.” This time it was Namjoon who spoke, taking over his role as leader in the group.

 

At this, Taehyung’s eyes were shining, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. It was as if his words were caught in his throat, so he settled for flashing them a small smile as a single, glistening tear, ran down his cheek.

 

There was a collective groan as everyone pummelled Namjoon. “You made our poor Tae tae cry again,” scolded Jin as Jimin scowled and pulled Taehyung closer to him. Taehyung chuckled as more tears continued to roll down his blotchy face.

 

 “Don’t blame Namjoon hyung, it’s just me being stupid. I’ll get over it. You guys don’t have to worry about me.” Even with tears rolling down his cheeks, Taehyung still managed to muster a smile that convinced no one.

 

“Silly Tae tae, what do you take us for?” Hoseok sadly down at Taehyung, leaning over to wipe away some of his tears. “We’re your brothers. How could we not know you Tae?” Hoseok’s voice cracked up at the last bit.

 

“And besides,” added Yoongi, who had remained silent, finally spoke. “Bottling it up and keeping it inside you will make it worse in the long run.” He looked Taehyung in the eye, “You have to suck out the poison before it consumes you.”

 

Taehyung drew in a deep, shuddering breath as he surveyed all the members surrounding him, the same worried expressions plastered on each of their faces, and it suddenly hit him so deeply, in that moment, that he was forever grateful to have them as his family. With this thought in mind, a fresh wave of tears threatened to overcome him, but he struggled to compose himself, otherwise the others would worry.

 

Taehyung glanced down to where Jungkook was snuggled up by his side, the boy not having said a single word throughout the entire conversation. Jungkook maybe a muscle pig and a brat to his hyungs sometimes, but he was still the same shy, cute baby from so long ago that hid from his hyungs, and showered and ate when the others were asleep because he was too shy.

 

Taehyung sighed, the members were probably not going to leave this bed until he told them what was bothering him, so with their anxious gazes still on him he began to explain. “It’s just that, I’ve been kinda stressed lately, and um… I’ve just been thinking a lot of dumb stuff, yeah….” Taehyung finished lamely.

 

“You’re not going to get off the hook just like that, Kim Taehyung.” Seokjin regarded him sternly, he then continued in a softer tone,” Let it all out, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Taehyung buried his head into one of the pillows and muttered, “Nothing important, won’t affect us. You all don’t have to know.”

 

“That’s not true.” Yoongi’s tone was sharp and serious. “We need to know what’s going on with you Tae, otherwise out whole group dynamic will go topsy-turvy. And besides, you’re our brother, how could we possibly not care about what happens to you.” He finished the last statement in a matter of fact tone that had Taehyung suddenly feeling a huge surge of affection for Yoongi.

 

Taehyung groaned internally. There was _definitely_ no way he would be able to escape this. Out with it then.

 

“It’s just that, ugh, let’s just say my performance hasn’t been so stellar these past few weeks. My vocals are like shit and I’m the last to figure out our dance combination. And when I finally get it right, the movements come out all awkward and stiff, this has never happened to me before!” Taehyung’s voice now took on a slight panicky edge. “And the vocal teacher is scolding me, saying I don’t work hard enough, but I do practise! I try to tell him that, but he won’t listen!”

 

“What if I can’t sing anymore because an alien came in the middle of the night and stole my voice? I can’t rap like Hoseok, Namjoon or Suga hyung. And I certainly can’t compose lyrics, will I have to be kicked out of Bangtan? Help me, this has never happened before, and it’s so frustrating!”Taehyung said this all very fast, in a single breath, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

 

Taehyung put his head in his hands. The hyungs were probably going to think that he was stupid. Or worse, what if they really took him seriously and kicked him out of Bangtan. He certainly was going to be of no use if he couldn’t sing, dance or rap.

 

Loud laughter interrupted his panicky and confused thoughts. Lifting his head curiously, he saw that Yoongi was clutching his sides and shaking with laughter. Taehyung’s jaw nearly dropped. Yoongi seldom, if never laughed like that, what was going on. The scene seemed to leave the others flabbergasted too, as they stared at Yoongi with fear before they too, one by one started laughing.

 

Soon, Taehyung was surrounded by his members, all bordering on the edge of hysteria as they clutched theirs stomachs and fell sideways on the bed as a result of laughing too hard. What was going on with the members? Had they gone mad too, like him? Taehyung was in the middle of a crisis here!

 

Taehyung huffed indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for their laughter to subside, and to explain to him _what the hell was going on._ Finally, Jimin calmed down enough to choke out, ”Oh my God, silly Tae Tae. You think your voice was abducted by aliens?” And he promptly resumed his giggling.

 

“And you think we’re going to kick you out? Never mind, Tae. If it comes to that, I’ll let you feature in the next Cypher.” Yoongi was crying, tears streaming down his front, as he shook uncontrollably, gasping for air, his chuckles mixing together with the others. After many failed attempts, they all managed to calm down enough to resume normal conversation, and they were serious once again, back to business.

 

 “Hyung, you’ve got to stop thinking about all these silly things, like oh my god, how could you think that we would kick you out? You’re probably just under too much pressure, and you’ve been forcing yourself, so that’s why you’ve been doing badly.” Jungkook said wisely.

 

“Wise words from the maknae.” Namjoon announced, and added under his breath, “For once.”

 

“Yes, the maknae has spoken!” Jimin cried while smirking sideways at Jungkook, making said maknae scowl with displeasure at the jab.

 

“So you guys aren’t kicking me out?” Taehyung brightened up considerably, but then deflated almost at once again. “But I can’t rap, can’t sing, can’t dance… What am I supposed to do in Bangtan?”

 

“Well, you could just look pretty?” Yoongi was struggling and failing to keep a straight face.

 

“Oh my god, hyung. Didn’t you hear what I said? You’re probably just stressed that’s all. We’ve all been through this, because these things _do_ happen, you know. Get your shit together and you’ll be back to normal.” Jungkook shrugged.

 

“Are you sure?” Taehyung mummured doubtfully, clearly unconvinced. “It’s been weeks, and I haven’t been improving one bit! Not to mention that our comeback’s just around the corner…”

 

“Listen Taehyung, just give yourself a break and just do the best you can. Your performance is stellar most of the time, because you practise just as much as we do. Just don’t stress yourself out and you’ll be fine.” Hoseok concluded, smiling like the sun once again. Hoseok’s smile seemed to be contagious, because Taehyung started smiling too.

 

“Thanks guys for listening to my stupid talk. Sorry for wasting your time. I’ll do better in the future. Fighting!” Taehyung was nowhere near back to his normal, cheerful self, but at least the smile on his face was sincere and real, and he was smiling so wide that his eyes were smiling too, though they seemed to be glimmering with what looked like tears.

 

“Now, now! The mood’s become so dreary! Group pile!” Hoseok hollered, and proceed to fling himself atop Taehyung. And one by one, each of them followed suit, yelling and laughing themselves hoarse.

 

Pure, undiluted laughter rang through the room, bright and clear, as seven boys lay pushing and shoving on the bed, hair mussed and eyes bright, the epitome of youth, beautiful, immortal and eternal.

 


End file.
